


Festival Romance

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Ren and Makoto spend the summer fireworks festival together enjoying the time they have before Ren returns to his home town once again.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 42





	Festival Romance

Summer, it was the season of hot weather and uncomfortable sweating. Yet it was also the season of festivals some of which were quite well known. Last year the fireworks festival was shortlived after a downpour saw the Phantom Thieves celebration of defeating Kaneshiro and welcoming Makoto to the group very much ruined. And yet after that day Makoto couldn't help but feel it was worth it in some way after all the bonds she was able to form with her new friends and the one that was quickly forming with Ren was all thanks to that ruined celebration. 

This year was going to be different because unlike the previous year the weather was meant to be perfect. No unexpected storms or rainfall just clear skies and the starry night sky, or slightly starry sky considering the bright lights of Tokyo kept them away. However, the sky would be filled with fireworks which Makoto felt made up for it. Makoto was staring into the mirror fixing her hair up as she made sure it was perfect. She was wearing one of her best yukata for the night ahead. It was blue with white sakura flowers on it, a white collar with a ren lining over it. It truly was one of Makoto's more fancy yukata but it was a special night. Makoto was going to be meeting Ren at the train station as he was making his way to Tokyo for the weekend. It had been a few months since they had last seen each other in person, the last time being when they were saying goodbye. Makoto frowned at the memory before shaking her head. This wasn't a time to be feeling negative, she had a boyfriend to get meet up with. After some checks of her outfit in the mirror, Makoto nodded satisfied with how she looked and took her bag. She looked at her phone noticing the time, she would be right on time If she left now so she did the final checks at the door before heading out of her apartment and making her way to the train station. 

The Shibuya streets were as busy as ever as she stepped out of the taxi that had dropped her off and Makoto had expected this but she didn't think they'd be so busy so soon. She had done everything from giving Ren the right train that would guarantee the least amount of crowd traffic and yet she still managed to not get it right. Makoto only hoped that Ren wouldn't have too much of a hard time trying to get through it all. She was taken out of her thought as she felt her phone vibrate where she quickly took it out to see a message from Ren.

Ren: I'm almost at the station. It's quite packed. :P

Makoto smiled at the message. Even in a packed train he still seemed to keep himself positive. He most likely had Morgana with him as well which would make it far more cramped for him.

Makoto: I'm already here. I hope Morgana will be able to find the others in this crowd.

Ren: I'm sure he will. See you soon <3

Makoto blushed a little at the heart emoji. Only for her would he do that and Makoto knew that he didn't emote often either. It wouldn't be long till she finally got to see Ren again and she couldn't help but wonder how they were going to greet each other. Would it be with a kiss or perhaps a hug? Maybe it would be something simple like a wave or peck to the cheek. Whatever it was Makoto was blushing eager to find out what would occur not just at that moment but the moments that would follow.

"The 6:30 pm train has now arrived on platform 1A."

Makoto looked up as she heard the announcer from the train station. "That has to be him." Makoto thought as she quickened her pace now almost running but not fast enough to trip over her yukata. She could see the large crowd that was now exiting the front of the station. The same station that she last saw Ren was now in full view as she observed the crowd looking and searching for any sign of Ren. Although she couldn't see Ren she did see a familiar cat walking to her.

"Morgana!" Makoto said with a smile as she waved to the cat.

"Heya, you look great if I do say so myself. I hope Lady Ann looks just as good!" 

Makoto simple shook her head at the cat who still seemed determined to win Ann's heart. She continued to look around but although that cat was in front of her she didn't see Ren still. "Say, Morgana. Where is Ren?" Makoto asked as she looked at Morgana smiled. Makoto seemed confused before she felt two hands on her hips as she was lifted up letting out almost a surprised yelp. Usually, she would have tried to kick whoever was behind her or at the very least spin quickly to punch them in the face but she knew who it was as she began to giggle in excitement. A few spins were all Ren needed before putting Makoto down in front of him allowing her to finally see him after so long. Even though it had only been a year Makoto looked at Ren and swore that he looked more mature. He still wore those glasses and yet in his summer outfit he looked more breathtaking than the last time.

"Ren...It's..." Makoto was cut off as Ren leaned down and kissed her, it had been too long and he wasn't going to wait any longer and it was worth the wait. They eventually broke with Ren smirking down at Makoto.

"I missed you," Ren said as he held Makoto by the hips. 

"Y...Yeah, I missed you too. You were very bold to come out at me like that you know. I could have hit you," Makoto replied as she held her hands on Ren's shoulders smiling back at him.

"Hmm, I'd say it was a calculated risk. It worked out didn't it?" 

Makoto couldn't help but shake her head as she looked Ren over. He was real that was for sure and she wasn't dreaming this moment either. She was finally with Ren again even if it was for a short time. 

"I suppose it did in the end. Was the trip here okay? It looked like a lot of people coming from that train."

"Well it was more cramped than I expected it to be but I'd like to think Morgana had the worst of it."

Makoto nodded giggling a little as she held up her hand. "Well, shall we start heading off then?" 

Ren smiled taking Makoto's hand in his own. "Of course. Was there anywhere you wanted to go first?"

Makoto thought for a moment as they walked over to get a taxi. "Let's get a taxi to Shibuya central. I'm sure there will be plenty of stalls to see. And then we can go to the shrine if you'd like?"

Ren nodded as a taxi pulled up. "It sounds like a plan to me," Ren replied as he helped Makoto into the back of the taxi before hopping into the other side. Makoto was curious if Ren had been studying how to be a gentleman or perhaps he had this hidden charm about him all along.

"By the way, Makoto, you look amazing." 

Makoto blushed while also silently fist-pumping in her head knowing the almost one whole hour she stood in front of that bathroom mirror was worth it in the end. "Thank you, Ren. You aren't looking so bad yourself." Makoto said noticing the slight blush on Ren's face. It was a rare sight to see one of those from him but when it did happen it was certainly a treat and potential knowledge in how to make him blush.

The journey wasn't too long to get to Central Street but the crowd looked overwhelming. Yet the hand holding Makoto's was so warm and reassuring it made her feel quite confident in how they would go about the festival. When the taxi pulled up Ren made sure he was out first and helping Makoto out. 

"Ren you know you don't have to do this," Makoto said still accepting the hand Ren offered as she stepped out of the taxi.

"I know but I feel it is what a good boyfriend would do."

Makoto chuckled as she paid the taxi driver allowing them to get on with their own work. This was the least congested street and yet it still felt like so many were packed in together. 

"I suppose it's going to be quite hard getting to the stalls," Makoto said wrapping her arm around Ren's so to not lose him in the chaos. However, she felt a gentle squeeze on her arm as she looked up to see a smile on Ren's face.

"No need to stress alright? We have plenty of time," Ren said as they began walking along with the crowd.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I just..." Makoto trailed off as she remembered how Ren wouldn't be around long.

Ren stepped to the side of the street tugging Makoto with him as he drew her into an embrace. "I understand how you're feeling Makoto. I know deep down that we will have to part again but it hasn't stopped us in the past has it? And I'll be down for the summer holidays soon. Let us make tonight and tomorrow count alright?"

Makoto leaned into Ren a little more nodding her head slowly as she let out a breath. "Alright. I heard there is some good Takoyaki around here." Makoto said as they went back onto the street and continued there walk.

There time in Central Streets and the main Shibuya area was filled with attempts to get around places and trying to find the food stalls but with a little luck, the pair did manage to find a stall selling Takoyaki. As the two at together Makoto couldn't help but feel pure happiness in this moment. In previous times she would try to attend a festival she would see the couples walking around together. Young women her own age walking side by side with their loved ones, wearing a beautiful yukata as they laughed and held on to each other. Truthfully the last time she ever really went to a festival was with her father, after that day, of course, she and her sister never paid much attention to the festivals. The best Makoto could do was watch from her room as the fireworks banged and boomed in the sky. Makoto was taken out of her thoughts as Ren gently squeezed her hand.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to head to the shrine now?" Ren asked as she took another Takoyaki ball and took a bite out of it.

Makoto smiled as she nodded. "Of course, we better hurry before we miss the next train," Makoto replied as they started to journey towards the train station.

Although the crowds were large and it was hard to really get around it was still early for the fireworks to be going off. This allowed Ren and Makoto a chance to catch the train to the shrine where there were performers and various other stalls going on. As well there were setups for people to write up wishes. It was one of the main reasons Makoto wanted to come to the shrine, that and she hoped the fireworks would be better seen from the Shrine. The pair got off the train still having arms locked together as they made their way through the crowd of people. Luckily it wasn't as busy as Central Street but it did take time to get to the main area of the Meiji Shrine where there were other stalls and what they were looking for hidden in the corner.

"What are you going to wish for?" Ren asked as he and Makoto paid for a piece of paper each.

"Not telling," Makoto replied a smirk on her face as she quickly got to writing.

Ren could only laugh at Makoto's cheekiness as he went to writing his own. Makoto put a lot of thought into what she wanted to wish for. There was plenty of things she would like to become a reality for her and yet out of all of them she could only seem to write down one as she put ink to paper and began to write her wish down. Once they both finished they both placed their wishes up not wanting to intrude on what they wished for. As they walked away they started to hear the crowd get quite loud and they both knew that it was time as they rushed for the central area.

Around this time last year, Makoto was standing with her new friends. This time last year it rained heavily as the fireworks coloured the sky. This year it was different with no rain to be seen and she was standing next to the one she loved. The excitement of the crowd was spreading as they cheered watching the various fireworks shoot up into the sky. Makoto was holding onto Ren's hand as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. She remembered back to her previous thoughts where she didn't have moments like these often after her father died. Now here she was, watching the fireworks together with someone close to her heart dressed up in one of her best yukata and enjoying every moment. She looked up at Ren who looked down back at her.

"I hope we get to do this more often," Makoto said with a small smile on her face.

"We will. I want to go to as many festivals with you as possible," Ren replied causing Makoto to blush thinking about all the other kinds of festivals they could attend together. 

"So do I. And I want them to all be memorable just like today."

The two stared at each other before leaning in and letting their lips connect. Makoto didn't care if people were around them, all that mattered was allowing her arms to wrap around Ren's neck as she felt his hands on her hips as they pressed close to each other enjoying one of the many kisses that they would have together. In the distance, the paper wishes they had written down were gently moving in the soft breeze. Although the writing was different the wishes were the same. 

"To be with the one I love forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stories.


End file.
